The present invention is generally related to micrographics and, more particularly, to an improved microfiche duplicator and sorter apparatus which is programmable from several input sources.
In recent years, micrographics technology has played an ever increasing role in the business community as an efficient, convenient means for storing and retrieving large amounts of data. An enormous amount of printed information can be stored on microfilm or microfiche frames and readily retrieved by various commercially available reading devices. Significant improvements have been made recently which include the use of computer output microfilm (COM) units which produce microfilm from the output of a computer. Also, sophisticated reading devices are now available which provide automatic searching through the film or fiche files to display frames selected through an operator keyboard.
Many present day micrographics applications call for large numbers of copies to be distributed to various customers or subscribers. For example, large banks and other financial institutions are utilizing micrographics as a means for record keeping at their central office and branch locations. In addition, many businesses are utilizing microfiche as a substitute for printed catalogs and spare parts information. In many cases, businesses require nationwide distribution of microfiche copies to its customers or distributor outlets. These and other applications require large number of fiche copies which, in many cases, must be replaced periodically with copies containing updated information.
In order to meet the demand requirements of such applications, various microfiche duplicators have been proposed or manufactured which operate at speeds capable of producing over 1,000 fiche copies per hour. However, such machines, in spite of their speed capabilities, have been found to be less than satisfactory for applications requiring large distributions of fiche on a periodic basis for updating information concerning financial transactions and the like. For such applications, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus capable of receiving control data or instructions from a remote source and producing fully collated or separated copies which may be quickly and conveniently distributed to various subscribers.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel microfiche duplicator and sorter apparatus which may be operated under control of program instructions inputted from various sources to produce collated or separated fiche copies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique microfiche duplicator and sorter apparatus which may be programmed from data contained on a master film to control both the duplicator and sorter operations without the need for operator intervention during a copy run.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a versatile control means which synchronizes operations of the duplicator stations with those of a sorter in accordance with program instructions to produce collated or separated microfiche copies.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved high-speed microfiche duplicator which is highly versatile, convenient to operate, and relatively inexpensive to maintain.